


Oh, Baby!

by MsMK



Series: F/P/S-Cest [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Domestic Fluff, Ectobiology, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK
Summary: It only made sense for Boss to carry the baby.But life, especially since he married Stretch, had a habit of not making any goddamn sense.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: F/P/S-Cest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386517
Comments: 24
Kudos: 83





	1. A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for GenesisMaiden! Thank you for always supporting me 🥺
> 
> Warnings: trying for baby, doubts, worry about parenthood, health issues/health risks, mpreg
> 
> It's fluff I swear

The plan was that Boss would be the one to get pregnant.

It only made sense, in the end. Boss had more magic, higher HP--he wasn't in danger of dusting if the baby kicked too hard, he could weather the birthing process without worry, and even if he won't admit it, his pelvis has always been more femininely arched, and wouldn't need to go through as many painful growth spurts to widen enough for the birth.

Maybe once it would have been out of the question, with the sort of life he used to lead, but nowadays the only stabbing he was likely to see was the end of a pencil as he tested the tip before writing. He'd been in a paperwork sort of line of work ever since surfacing, and his life and his temper had mellowed out considerably.

Whereas Stretch...well, Stretch's world only got wilder up top. He was working in a lab now, with dangerous chemicals, radiation, and things that go  _ BOOM _ and none of those things together spelled babymaker. Not to mention he was always clumsier than Boss, and still stuck at 5 HP with health issues to boot.

So Boss was going to carry, they'd decided, when they'd finally gotten around to talking about kids. In fact, that decision was made as a hypothetical, early in their dating life, it was that obvious, and it was only cemented over the years they'd been married.

A no-brainer, which is great for people with no brains, like skeletons. Stretch got a good roll of the eyelights for that one when he'd said it.

Boss hummed to himself quietly, distractedly flicking a pen between his fingers as he thought of his husband at home, enjoying his day off. He wished he could join him, maybe go another round or two like they had this morning...as long as it was taking to get pregnant, Boss couldn't exactly complain that it wasn't a fun process.

But it worried him, that he wasn't pregnant yet. It's supposed to go quickly when both monsters want a child, and they were doing all the right things--sex several times a day, souls involved, eating right, they'd even resorted to some  _ creative  _ positions to better deliver the magic, but for some reason it hadn't happened yet.

He's beginning to wonder, if it's not happening, if one of them maybe aren't as ready as they'd discussed. It  _ did _ seem like Stretch to agree with Boss on an issue that he felt might hurt their relationship, even if he wasn't ready...but then, Stretch had been honest with him before about it, and he had been the one to breach the subject this final time. He'd been enthusiastic in picking out baby stuff, and decorating, and he'd bought piles of parenting books…

...so if it isn't Stretch, then...maybe  _ Boss _ isn't as ready as he'd thought? Maybe deep down, he was still afraid of what his LV might do to the unborn baby? It's true it was a worry of his, but the doctors all insisted his LV shouldn't affect their development at all.

Or maybe, he decided, the stories of how fast people got pregnant were exaggerated, or outliers. Maybe he's just beating himself up for no reason. It's luck of the draw, really, in the end, and they'd only been trying for two months. It wasn't like they'd told anyone they were trying, either, so maybe most people keep it to themselves if they try for longer?

It didn't mean he wasn't eager to get back to it, though, when it finally came time to clock out. He almost never left on time but lately, and especially today, he'd felt anxious leaving Stretch's side and wanted nothing more than to be home with him, holding his love safe against his chest. There were days when he begged the stars that an accident at the lab wouldn't take all he had away from him.

But, again, it was Stretch's day off, an extra one, even. Stretch hadn't felt so good this morning after breakfast, so he'd gone ahead and called out at Boss' insistence to get some rest. Which Stretch joked that he needed after that morning's "workout".

Boss was already smiling fondly at that thought as he drove home, remembering his smug smirk when Boss snorted out a laugh. His husband was many things, all beautiful and wonderful things, but the best was that smirk of his. Seeing him smiling is the best part of Boss' day.

Which is why, when he came home to find him curled up on the couch, miserable and utterly void of any sort of smile, it set alarm bells off in his head right away.

"Stretch?" He asked, closing the door hastily behind him and abandoning his shoes and briefcase to quick-step it over there. "Is everything alright, love?"

Stretch startled, seemingly surprised to find Boss at his elbow. Had he not heard the door open just now?

"jeez! woah, heh, helluva entrance, babe," Stretch chuckled, looping a heavy arm sleepily over Boss' shoulders. "you did me a frighten."

"So you were sleeping," Boss chuckled, leaning in to claim his welcome-home kiss. "I thought you were upset."

"nah," Stretch hummed, and even though the way he brushed it off clued Boss into the fact that it was a half truth, he knew that Stretch would only talk to him when he was ready and prying would only make that wait longer.

"Good," he breathed, leaning in for another kiss, heavier, and he felt Stretch shudder at the touch. "Then maybe, if you're feeling well enough, we could...try again?"

If his tone didn't do it, then his fingers definitely sent the message of what he meant, ghosting over the front of Stretch's sweatshirt, and on any given day that combination was known to drop Stretch's panties faster than he could even get the words out.

But this time, Stretch only tensed beneath him, only slightly, subtle enough that anyone but Boss might not notice. But it  _ was _ Boss, so of course he noticed, and he drew back in concern.

"You don't want to." It wasn't a question, or even an accusation. Stretch had every right to say no whenever he pleased, he simply never had before.

"well, it's not that i don't," Stretch chuckled, his hands coming up to grip Boss', bringing them up to kiss him. "but, uh, i have something to tell you before anything else, and i can't decide if you're going to be upset, or ecstatic, or maybe both?"

"Both?" Boss asked, adjusting to sit more comfortably in his spot by the couch. "I can honestly say I can't think of a single thing that would both upset me and make me happy at the same time."

"well, this might do it," Stretch laughed, a little nervous. "before i tell you, i want you to know i feel fine, and there's no need to get all, like...mother hen about this. okay?"

Boss' brow bones raised in what he hoped was a very obvious we'll-see-about-that gesture.

Stretch raised his own brow back, and then a sincere, nervously excited smile crossed his face as he clutched Boss' hands closer. "we're having a baby."

Boss waited for the news part. Stretch tilted his head, as if waiting for the pin to drop. "...Yes, that's the plan."

Stretch waited a moment longer, and Boss just looked at him, his confusion growing.

"If you're reiterating your interest, then believe me, I got the picture this morning," Boss chuckled. "I may have doubts, occasionally, but never serious ones. The effort you've put in, love, it's obvious you want it, don't think I don't see it--"

"babe." He stopped short. Stretch almost never interrupted him when he was trying to be reassuring. "you're missing the point. i'm not saying we're having a baby as some nebulous future thing. i'm saying, as of this morning, we have exactly nine months to prepare."

Stretch waited patiently as his husband seemed to mull the news over, his brows furrowed as he tried to puzzle out Stretch’s riddles.

"Love, I'm not pregnant," Boss said, carefully, as if he were popping some big bubble of hope. "Not yet."

"i know," Stretch snickered, taking Boss' hands and placing them gently on the lower part of his sweatshirt, where his echo was formed and waiting beneath the cloth, ready to house the tiny little soul when it finally detached from Stretch's. "...get it yet?"

The moment realization dawned on his husband's face was even better than the many times he had imagined his face today, waiting for him to get home so he could share the news. Boss' furrowed brow suddenly went the complete opposite, surprise and conflict evident on his face as he went through the stages of excitement, worry, confusion, and excitement all over again.

"You..!" He started, seemingly unable to get the words out.

"me," Stretch confirmed. "yup. felt funny after that last round this morning, all off balance and nauseous? you left for work and i kept feeling funny so i ate something and waited for it to go away. thought a shower might help, and that's when i realized my ecto hadn't dismissed. i took one of your tests you got from alphys, an'...yeah. we're havin' a baby, babe."

"A b...baby!" Boss stammered, and oh, that was fucking cute, Boss never stuttered or stammered. "You! Oh, I…"

"i know," Stretch said quickly. "this wasn't the plan. i know it's gonna be harder this way. i've gone over everything you're about to say waiting for you to come home and honestly, babe, is it worth worrying about all that right now? or can we just--"

Stretch squeaked in surprise as Boss surged forward, closing the distance and kissing him fiercely, the spicy scent of his magic surging around him as he started to shower Stretch with kisses, all over his face until he was laughing, a little chuckle at first, big by the end as he clutched his husband close, doing his best to return the kisses between giggles.

"A baby!" Boss crowed. "We're having a baby!"

"yeah, yeah we are," Stretch laughed, delighted at how easy he was taking this, kissing him and, oh, he loved his husband, and even though he knew he could only stave off the worry for a couple of hours, this is all he wanted.

A proper celebration.


	2. Morning, Noon, and Night Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch is two days in and he feels great! This pregnancy thing isn't as bad as it sounds, now is it? Haha...ha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy you guys liked this fluffy little thing! I'm happy to continue it! I love pregnancy and parenthood fics, there's just so much interesting material to work with in the pregnancy process, so many things nobody tells you or things that could happen. I also think there is so much room for love and affection, which, as you know, is my bread and butter.
> 
> Warnings: talk of health issues, talk of possible pregnancy complications, nausea/morning sickness/vomiting

Stretch knows there's something on Boss' mind. He can see it in his eyelights, the way his love is watching him lounge across his lap, the movie playing low in the background.

It's probably concerning the baby. It's been about two days since Stretch got pregnant and Boss has been nothing but excited and joyful and positive, probably for Stretch's sake, knowing it will only stress him out more to bring up his concerns. Stretch hasn't been rushing to the worry stage himself, obviously, he's enjoyed all the love and affection and pure excitement.

But Boss' increasingly restless leg is starting to chip away at him.

"just say it," Stretch said finally, shifting to gaze up at his husband.

Boss blinked, as if surprised, a small, guilty smirk as he ran his fingertips over Stretch's arm soothingly. "Say what, love?"

"whatever it is you're thinking so loudly about," Stretch said, snagging his hand to kiss the fingers. "it's okay to let it out. boundless positivity isn't going to make the worries disappear."

"...It isn't a worry, per se," Boss hummed, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I was only wondering...when are we telling people, about the baby? When it was going to be me, then I had thought we would tell people straight away, but…"

"but i'm the one baking it," Stretch hummed. "yeah. uh. i dunno...exactly? not sure why it has to be different just cause i'm the oven."

"Well," Boss hummed, pausing, clearly trying to find the right wording. "All of our questions, all of our research...it was all done with the assumption that I would carry. Everything we asked the doctor, all of our answers were with my medical record, not yours. What if...there are complications?"

"you think m'gonna cook it wrong?" Stretch chuckled, raising a brow at him.

"No!" Boss looked aghast at the mere mention of it. "No, love, I just...we had a plan for a reason, we knew if we did it another way then it...I would just feel better if we see what the doctor says before we tell everyone."

"yeah, contents are fragile, got it," Stretch shrugged. "not like m'not used to a bit of caution in my everyday already."

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like it when I--"

"hey," Stretch cooed, reaching up and brushing Boss' cheekbone with his hand gently. "it's okay, mama bear. you do the worrying so i can focus on the babymaking, yeah? i knew the moment the test came back positive that i'd be in for a lotta overprotective husband times. I'll try to be a little less...abrasive about it, since you're worrying for two now instead of just me."

Boss curled around him, pulling him further across his lap and hugging him close, and Stretch hummed, holding him close in return.

"Thank you," his husband sighed, and Stretch only squeezed him tighter, feeling the tension roll off his love's shoulders. "I'll try not to be too overbearing, in turn."

"yeah, i'll believe that when i see it," Stretch chuckled, popping a kiss onto his cheekbone.

* * *

"what, what is it?"

Boss blinked, looking up at his husband from where he was chopping vegetables for dinner. "...What?"

"you're chopping those veggies like they kidnapped me," Stretch pointed out. "you only take out your aggression on produce when you're worried. so spill it, what are you worried about?

Everything.

"Nothing," Boss lied, even though he knew his walking lie detector would see right through it. True to form, Stretch only raised his browbone pointedly, waiting. Boss sighed. "...Fine. It's just, today is Sunday. That means tomorrow you go back to work for the week."

"...and?" Stretch pressed when he didn't elaborate.

" _And_ your job is dangerous enough under normal circumstances," Boss ground out through gritted teeth. " _And_ I am worried about my baby." He pulled Stretch close. "And our child, too."

Sappy enough to forgive his overprotectiveness, enough to earn him a kiss. "s'fine, babe. i'll just tell alphys i can't play with anything too dangerous."

"How, if we aren't telling anyone yet?"

"relax, i have so many medical records on file that if i so much as sneeze they'll take me off anything important," Stretch chuckled. "nobody will even notice."

Boss wanted to argue, wanted to say he couldn't ask Stretch to do that. His job makes him happy, and he knows it took a damn long time for Stretch to get there. Some nights it _still_ feels like happiness might be out of his husband's grasp.

He feels guilty. Guilty and selfish. But it doesn't stop him from pulling his husband close, and murmuring a thank you to him quietly.

* * *

It should be good. It should be awesome. Stretch's favorite night of the week was stir-fry day, and Boss hadn't put anything new in it.

It smelled okay, definitely on par with everything else his baby made. He had nausea the last two days, expected, but he'd been able to eat just fine.

Not today. If he even touched the stir-fry bell peppers with his teeth his magic would give an unpleasant roll, causing him to quickly set his fork back down in an attempt to not hurl everywhere. He knew Boss was watching him, with more interest each time he set his fork back down still laden with food.

"...junior says no, i guess," he laughed finally, setting the fork on the plate and pushing it away. "sorry. i really wanna eat it but every taste makes me feel like i'm gonna hurl. no offense."

"None taken," Boss said sincerely, dropping a kiss to his forehead as he collected the offending plate. "It's probably disorienting to have new magic mixing with yours. I don't blame your tummy for being upset. I'll make you something easier to stomach."

He almost protested, but he didn't, instead just smiling weakly at him as he swept off to scrap the plate into a Tupperware. He slouched in his seat as Boss began rustling through the cupboards, the ache in his tummy area fading without the smell and texture of the Bell peppers to bother it. He was hungry, he _was_ , and there wasn't anything wrong with Boss' cooking so it frustrated him that this was getting in the way of enjoying a perfectly good meal.

"Don't stress, that's my job," Boss said softly, leaning in to kiss him as he set a plate with a sandwich in front of him.

Stretch gave him a little smile, thanking him softly as he picked up the sandwich, and Boss turned back to his Tupperware duties. It looked like maybe he might have his work cut out for him, but he supposed as long as Stretch could stomach honey and peanut butter sandwiches--

The horrible, gut-wrenching noise of his husband throwing up startled him, and he turned in horror to see Stretch had hopped up and was hanging over the kitchen garbage, coughing up the one measly bite he'd managed to take of his honey and peanut butter sandwich. The poor rejected favorite was practically tossed back to the plate, but Boss ignored it in favor of rushing over to Stretch's side.

"i'm fine!" Stretch huffed, before Boss' hands could even touch his shoulder. "fuck!"

Boss pulled a paper towel from the dispenser on the counter, cooing wordlessly at his husband as he helped him clean the leftover used magic from his face. Stretch allowed it, the same way a toddler does, squirming and trying to move away but ultimately letting him do it.

"No to peanut butter?" Boss asked gently, preemptively empathetic for the answer.

Stretch shook his head. "...honey. kid won't let me eat _honey._ "

"I'm sorry, love," he soothed, leaning his forehead to his. "We'll find something you can eat."

"not hungry," Stretch grumbled, pushing his hands away and shoving his own in his hoodie pocket. "m'just...gonna go to bed."

"I'll come with you--"

"no, it's fine, i know you can't sleep this early," Stretch said swiftly, and the bluntness stung, but Boss didn't have the chance to argue as his husband slunk away.

Loud and clear, his husband needs some space.

He turned back to the Tupperware, stripping his gloves with a sigh. Already, already there were complications. Stretch being sick was always cause for concern, not eating was usually a big red flag and affected him in more ways than one. It was hard not to race after him and make sure he lays down.

"Ten minutes," Boss mumbled to himself. "I'll give him ten minutes, and then I'll join him."

He should be ready to talk by then. Hopefully.

* * *

Stretch was curled as small as was comfortable, sweatshirt stripped and pants kicked away, and ugh, he hated this.

Not the baby. No, he already loves the little future snot-machine, he knows that, but fuck, the process _sucks._ He knew there was nausea, but it had never hit anyone he knew this early or this hard. Maybe it was a fluke night, and he'd feel better in the morning, but he wasn't holding out hope for it just yet.

He was doing so good, until dinner. Two days and he had almost had Boss convinced he wasn't going to fuck this up, but now he's going to worry his fucking head off and what is Stretch going to do if the doctor recommends he doesn't carry? What is he going to do if he fucks this up like he does everything else--

"You should stop thinking those bad thoughts so loudly."

He couldn't help but relax when he felt the bed dip, felt strong arms encircle him, safe, so safe. Boss eased up beside him, always so warm, always so comforting.

"...can't help it," Stretch sighed, rolling over to fully snuggle up to his husband. "i want so badly to do this right and do it well, even though i'm starting at a disadvantage, y'know? and two days in m'tossing my dinner and can't eat my favorite thing, wasting your hard work, already tired."

"It's just new," Boss soothed, running a comforting hand down his spine. "Who knows, it could have been like this for me, too. New souls put a lot of stress on the magic, especially skeletons. Do you remember when Papyrus was surrogate for Undyne and Alphys? He subsisted on jolly ranchers and those meal replacement shakes for almost a month."

"...yeah, i guess," Stretch mumbled, busying his fingers with the buttons on Boss' shirt. "m'just, y'know…"

"Worried," Boss said, voice heavy with empathy. "That's my job, isn't it? To paraphrase your earlier statement, I worry, you babymake."

"yeah. just thought it'd be easier not to worry, i've kinda always been good at that with health stuff."

"But it isn't just you," Boss pointed out. "You're worried about the baby. And if there's one thing you're frustratingly good at, love, it's putting absolutely everyone else before yourself."

"yeah, i guess."

The gentle touch was soothing him faster than he would care to admit, and his soul was overflowing with affection and appreciation for his husband.

"Tomorrow I can go in late. That way we can stop at the pharmacy and get something to help the nausea," Boss said softly, his breath warm against Stretch's skull as he pressed a kiss to it. "I have a few brands in mind, I'd been looking at them pre-emptively. They have some gummies you might like."

"that sounds nice," Stretch sighed, already drowsing as Boss pulled the blankets up to tuck around them. He knew that Boss wasn't even sleepy, would probably lay awake for a few hours yet, but it was nice of him to commit to this, just so he could hold Stretch while he slept.

"I love you more than anything in the world," Boss muttered softly, and Stretch hoped he said something back, he certainly should.

But even if he didn't, he knew his husband could feel it through their bond, through the tiny thread of magic that connects them anywhere they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know how you like it so far!


	3. Prenatal Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch needs to see a doctor before they can decide if they can tell their family about this baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little rough to make because it's long but there isn't a good place to split it in my opinion. After this we can get all the fluff!
> 
> Warnings: doctor visit, medical concerns, overconcerned family

There was something so nice about waking up before Boss did. Usually, Stretch would curse being up this early, but the extra time to appreciate his warmth wasn't anything to grouch about today.

It seemed like all Boss ever wanted to do this last week was touch him, and Stretch is loving it--Boss isn't exactly the touchy-feely type, definitely not the type to order in instead of cook, but once they figured out the only thing Stretch could stomach was buffalo wings, cooking had become a bare minimum of popping it into the microwave for the third time in two hours. And when his night was free of prep time, his baby had gained a craving for closeness, cuddles, and affection. Part of it was probably the little one, some sort of instinct, most monsters get a little more cuddly and protective when their partner is carrying.

But Stretch can pretend it's all for him.

"Good morning, beautiful," came the husky warning of his husband's wakefulness. "You're up early."

"the better to enjoy you," Stretch hummed, leaning his head up to look at him. "one week pregnant, huh?"

"Indeed, the first of many," Boss chuckled.

"other than nausea, i think i'm peachy."

Boss hummed, kissing his forehead. "We are still going to the doctor today, love."

"eh, worth a shot," Stretch chuckled, nervous.

"I know, I know," Boss soothed, kissing him again, and again. "But it will be fine. We ask some questions, he gives us an idea what we're working with, and we go from there. No machines or needles."

Stretch made a noise of protest at the mention of needles, but Boss was quick to soothe him with kisses and gentle touches, and Stretch was just sap enough to let him.

* * *

"Everything will be fine."

Stretch chuckled, squeezing Boss' hand. "it would be more convincing if you weren't squeezing my hand so hard."

The pressure let up instantly, with Boss reeling back, aghast. Luckily, before he could apologize, the doctor, a cat monster with calico fur, returned to the room and sat down in the chair across from them.

“Alrighty,” he hummed, shuffling through the papers. “I see we’ve gone from pre-natal inquiry to pregnancy! Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” Boss said, puffing up with pride.

“So what would you like to start with today, Boss? Would you like a magic measurement, see if we can hear a soul beating in there yet?” The doctor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he angled towards Boss, his ears twitching.

“Oh,” Boss faltered a moment, caught off guard. “Oh, no, I’m not pregnant.”

“yeah, m’afraid that didn’t exactly go to plan,” Stretch chuckled. “i’m the preggers one.”

“Oh!” The doctor smiled, spinning in his chair to face Stretch instead. “Apologies, Stretch.”

“no offense taken.”

“Alright, you tell me, then. Where would you like to start today?”

“m’pretty ready to skip to the part where you tell me to take my vitamins and then i leave,” Stretch said bluntly. He felt the heat of Boss’ glare and managed a half-smile. “but, uh, let’s go ahead an’ start with the soul beat.”

“Wonderful. Get up on the exam table and lay back. I’ll need you to pull your shirt up so I can see your soul.”

“yeah, oka--” Stretch cut off when Boss’ hand gripped harder, preventing him from standing. He fell back into the seat, shooting a confused look at his husband. “babe, i gotta get up.”

Boss huffed, mumbling something under his breath as the doctor busied himself with a machine a few feet away.

“What?”

“...I don’t want you to,” he repeated, only slightly louder. “I don’t want him to see your soul.”

Stretch smiled sympathetically at his husband. “babe. it’s part of the check up.”

Boss glanced at the doctor, conflict evident on his face. Of course he wants Stretch to get a checkup, but he also loathes the idea of anyone else seeing his soul. They came across this issue pretty often whenever Stretch got too ill and had to go to the hospital.

"it's fine, let's just get it over with." Stretch leaned in and kissed his husband's cheekbone gently, prying his fingers away from his own and following the doctor's orders. He hopped up on the table, pulling his hoodie up to expose the tender ecto. In a few weeks, his breasts will form and stay present until the baby is done breastfeeding, but for now it was just flat ecto and ribs, the dull glow of his soul growing brighter as he summoned it.

The doctor gave a hum as he looked over the soul, not touching. He raised up a tablet-like device and there was a whirring, high pitched noise. Stretch vaguely recognized it as the same thing the hospital would use to measure his magic levels if ever he was sick enough to be admitted.

Eventually the doctor had him put his soul away and he was given the usual treatment--basic check up things, questions about his health, and questions about how he was feeling.

"Have you been feeling off at all since becoming pregnant?"

"nausea and fatigue, not much else."

Boss felt his breath hitch, waiting for the doctor to show concern, that it wasn't normal, that something--

The doctor nodded. "Yes, that's normal. With your HP you will likely experience more of the symptoms than those with higher HP might, so if it gets worse let us know and we can get you some magic boosters. Other than that, I don't see much cause for concern, the beat of the soul is consistent. I can give you a list of foods and snacks that have proven easier to stomach in early pregnancy, if you like. Trust me, tested by my wife herself."

"that'd be great," Stretch sighed, reaching out with the hand Boss wasn't holding and taking the offered list. "i was starting to get tired of buffalo sauce. and i think my hubby here would go crazy if i didn't eat a vegetable soon."

Boss rolled his eyelights, but he couldn't help a smirk. It was relieving to hear there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, no recommendations for termination or warnings of possible terrible outcomes.

As they drove home, Stretch dozed in the car, soothed by the vibrations and obviously tired from the ordeal. The doctor gave him some pamphlets about pregnancy with low HP, so after carrying his love to the couch to rest, he settled himself at the kitchen table to go over them and the list of foods.

* * *

Stretch was practically hopping, he was so excited, and he slapped Boss' concerned hands away every time he tried to intervene with his helping. It was a week since the first checkup, and the second checkup went just as well, and Boss had finally relented that he wanted to tell everyone, so they called an impromptu dinner party together.

A party Stretch was determined to help host properly.

"i'll nap when m'tired," Stretch scolded him, continuing with his cleaning. "i wanna help get ready, too."

"Love, if you exhaust yourself now, how do you expect to stay up and celebrate with everyone?" Boss asked, taking the broom from him and pulling him in for a kiss. Stretch leaned into it with a content hum. "Please, go sit. Save your energy for your brother's enthusiasm."

He had to admit, he had him there. Blue would need all his energy and then some when he found out he was going to get a little niece or nephew. He let Boss fuss over the pillows and reaped the benefits by laying across the couch.

Evidently he was much more tired than he thought, not even realizing he’d dozed off instantly until the sound of voices woke him. Guests had started to trickle in, just Sans and Papyrus and Blue right now, but no doubt Mutt, Black, and Red were close behind.

“BROTHER! GET UP, GET UP! IT’S RUDE FOR THE HOST TO NAP WHILE HE HAS GUESTS,” Blue scolded him, and he chuckled, dragging himself upright and accepting the water Boss had already brought him.

“sorry, bro, m’not as spry as i once was.”

“No apologies, love, you rest if you need,” Boss said firmly, taking the drained cup and giving a withering glance at Blue, who seemed to teeter on the edge of an argument before finally conceding, giving them both an apologetic smile before he turned towards the kitchen with his casserole dish.

“don’t get into it with blue, not tonight,” Stretch warned him.

“I’m not getting into anything,” Boss said, feigning ignorance. The doorbell rang, likely Mutt and Black, and a startled shout from the kitchen marked Red’s own arrival.

Stretch stood with a sigh, going towards the door as his husband strode toward the kitchen. He greeted Mutt with their complicated handshake, a curt greeting for Black as he breezed past him with his own dish. 

“sup, generic?” Mutt teased.

“nothing much, knock-off,” Stretch teased back. “how’s life with my face?”

“how’s life married to mine?”

“touché.” He stepped aside to let him in, but Mutt lingered a moment, his gaze slipping to his chest, then back up to his face.

“...pretty good, it seems,” Mutt hummed, smirking a bit in a way that told him he wouldn’t tell before they did. He'd somehow forgotten to take into account the other Judge's abilities--it's likely by the time they're out with it, half the party will know.

Which is why he catches his husband by the wrist as he makes a trip towards the garage for more sodas.

"we should tell them now."

"But we were going to tell after dinner," Boss cooed at him, not arguing, just stating. "We have a cake and everything."

"then we show the cake now. i forgot about the j-u-d-g-e, and from mutt's lingering gaze by the door it won't be a surprise that long."

Boss hummed in understanding. "If that's what you want, then we tell them now."

Stretch smiled nervously, crossing his arms across his chest. It wouldn't stop them from seeing the soulling growing on his soul if they really looked, but it might stop them from accidentally glimpsing it before the announcement.

The kitchen/dining room was alive with chatter as Boss carefully and stealthily pulled down the box with the cake in it. Everyone was mingling, chatting, going over all that had happened in the last few weeks. It wasn't often they all got together like this anymore, what with everyone's conflicting schedules, so it was nice to see everyone enjoying themselves.

Still, Stretch was impatient for the chatter to stop, hopping lightly from foot to foot, practically giddy as Boss used the dinner bell to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Boss said once all eyes were on them. "We had a bit of an announcement, something we'd like to share with you all, our family. Stretch, would you like to tell them?"

"we're having a baby!" Stretch blurted out, tossing the top off the cake box to reveal the decorative frosting stork and skeleton baby masterfully piped on top.

Boss chuckled beside him, giving him a kiss to the top of his head as he excitedly waited for reactions. He wasn't disappointed, the shock wore off rather quickly, first from Papyrus and then Blue, squealing and crowding closer while Black congratulated them in a calmer manner. Sans and Mutt and Red hung back as the rest began to gather…

...around Boss.

Stretch visibly deflated as they all began asking Boss about the baby, the due date, how he was feeling, all the right questions but just...the wrong monster.

Boss seemed taken aback by the sudden attention, the questions, until he finally realized what Stretch had. "Wait! Wait. You misunderstand. I am not pregnant."

"OF COURSE YOU ARE!" Blue said swiftly. "UNLESS I'M VASTLY MISUNDERSTANDING WHAT IT MEANS WHEN SOMEONE EXCLAIMS THEY ARE HAVING A BABY."

"YES, I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN BY IT IF NOT THAT YOU ARE PREGNANT," Black hummed thoughtfully.

"Well, we _are_ having a baby," Boss said firmly. "But it isn't me who's carrying, it's Stretch."

Papyrus turned his enthusiasm to Stretch immediately, who had fallen back to cradle his arms uncomfortably on the sidelines. "STRETCH! WOWIE, THAT IS AMAZING! I AM SO SORRY, HOW COULD I NOT SEE, YOU ARE ALREADY GLOWING, OF COURSE IT IS YOU!"

He brightened at the attention, barely noticing the way Blue and Black exchanged glances. "yeah, that's me, the pregnant one."

"congrats, kid, and uh...smaller kid," Red joked, gesturing to Stretch and then Stretch's torso vaguely.

"big step," Mutt agreed, giving him a knowing nod.

"yeah, it'll be a change, for sure, but i'm ready for it."

"ARE YOU?" Black asked, gentle, wary of the way Boss stiffened beside him.

"yeah," Stretch dismissed, and while that seemed enough for Black, it wasn't so for Blue apparently, who stepped forward next, fiddling with his scarf and his smile strained.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS, PAPY?" He asked, not quite so gentle as Black but he was clearly trying.

"yeah, m'ready for a kid, elsewise how'd i end up pregnant?" He snorted, a veiled attempt to get his brother to stifle his concerns right now.

It went unheard. "RIGHT, FOR A CHILD, CERTAINLY, BUT...YOU'RE ALREADY SO FRAGILE, PAPY, IS THIS...SAFE? FOR YOU?"

"The doctor didn't seem very worried," Boss said, his words clipped, thinly veiled hostility for Stretch's sake.

Blue bristled, and Stretch felt himself folding in on himself. "THE DOCTORS HAVE BEEN WRONG BEFORE. I'M ONLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU, PAPY, AND IF I'M HONEST IT WAS A BIT RECKLESS. FROM ALL ANGLES BOSS SHOULD BE THE ONE CARRYING, IS ALL I'M SAYING."

Stretch shuffled uncomfortably. His doubts had always been there, of course, but he had set them aside for enthusiasm.

"Not that it's really any of your business, but that _was_ the plan," Boss said sternly, stepping between them in a protective manner. Blue blinked in surprise, taking a step back. "It didn't happen that way, but a blessing is a blessing. If you aren't going to celebrate with us then you know where the door is."

"babe, don't," Stretch growled, gripping his sleeve. Boss only crossed his arms, frowning at Blue as the others shifted awkwardly, unsure if they should leave.

Blue looked between them both, and as a testament to how far he's come in trusting Stretch and Boss, he stepped back again with a guilty look.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE NEGATIVE. I'M ONLY WORRIED, FOR PAPY AND THE BABY BOTH, BUT THIS WASN'T THE TIME TO BRING IT UP. I'M SORRY, I'M SURE I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING YOU BOTH HAVEN'T ALREADY THOUGHT OF." Blue looked at Stretch, who looked over at his husband, standing there with tight posture as if he was considering not accepting the apology.

The silence dragged on, until finally Boss huffed out a gruff acceptance, dropping his arms to gather Stretch's hand.

Not the smoothest start, but Stretch has high hopes yet that they'll get along someday. 

Papyrus coughed a little, bringing attention back to the rest of them. "YES. TODAY IS NOT FOR WORRIES, BUT FOR CELEBRATING! WE ARE SO HAPPY FOR THE BOTH OF YOU, YOU'LL MAKE WONDERFUL PARENTS!"

"that remains to be seen, but i hope so," Stretch chuckled as Boss kissed his knuckles.

The chatter returned, and Stretch was the one bombarded with questions this time, and he couldn't help but grin as he tried to answer them all, his husband and brother slipping away to set up the food and probably further discuss their disagreements.

Eh, can't win them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Boss don't exactly get along, now do they?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put this in the one-shot collection because I love the idea, and I MIGHT wanna expand on it 👀👀👀


End file.
